


Like a Sunset, We End Beautifully

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: The Story of Six Pomegranate Seeds [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Even after 6000 years, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, New York City, They’re such saps, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: It wasn’t unusual to see Viktor in complete awe of Yuuri but thousands of years later and the effect hasn’t completely worn off just yet.





	Like a Sunset, We End Beautifully

**Author's Note:**

> *Posts fic 6000 years later*  
Enjoy!

Yakov once told Yuuri that he tolerated humans on the best of days and abhorred them on the worst. Yuuri, strangely enough, had always found them fascinating. 

Mankind had grown since his time, far exceeding the expectations of gods and establishing vast civilizations that spread over continents and oceans. Yuuri loved to visit the mortal realm, it gave his curious little heart an excuse to explore and learn. 

Art, language, culture. It was an endless amount of beauty for him to entertain himself with. Jazz music in particular was a favorite of his and Viktors. They always made it a point to visit a nice club where they played jazz and served the best wine. 

The other gods thought him strange for mingling with mortals but Yuuri was never the one to fall into misguided prejudices and ignorance. 

Their cities were large and ever expanding, but even Yuuri couldn't turn a blind eye to the cost they reaped from the earth. The gods were right about humankind, they truly did create as they destroyed but that was to be expected, after all, were they not modeled after their creators? 

Mankind had blurred the lines between good and evil. It was only natural. 

He sipped his coffee, a delightful treat that he liked to indulge in weather was chilly enough. Humans called this city New York City. It wasn’t an original name for a grand metropolis but he could see its appeal, especially at night where the lights lit up its skyline in an dazzling array of colors. Yuuri liked to sit on a bench during late summer evenings, overlooking the Hudson as the lights reflected off the water. The mortal realm was so different from the gods realm. Although it was loud and chaotic, he carved out a small refuge here. 

The human realm bought him peace. A home away from home. 

Yuuri finished his drink just as he turned the corner, disappearing into an ally where the shadows lay, crisscrossed with dim street lights. 

He closed his eyes and by the time he opened them, he found himself in the woods. The twilight touched sky looked down at him, the setting sun cast a glow of purple and pink across the sky. He could see the stars out here in the wilderness where light pollution couldn't dim their sparkle. 

Yuuri took a deep breath of fresh air, allowing it to cleanse his lungs of the pollution. Cities were nice and he had a pleasant time exploring them but the pollution and noise seemed to drain his energy. Other gods benefited greatly, powerwise, from the cities but Yuuri was a deity that did well in nature. It was his source of power, afterall. 

A small homely looking cabin welcomed him, nestled deep into the woods with a small vegetable garden and a ridiculous pink Cadillac convertible that his husband insisted on buying for their vacation. 

The scent of fried pork cutlets and egg brought him closer like a siren's song. 

And Yuuri gladly followed. 

Makkachin, who was lacking two of her three heads, approached him with her tail wagging as he opened the door. Her eyes seemed to ask where he had been all this time. Yuuri kneeled down to scratch her behind her ears, earring affectionate (yet slobbery) kisses in return. 

He promised that he would give her a treat after he got his kiss from Viktor. 

They had been married for a good six thousand years but he still swooned at the sight of his husband. Viktor looked more human than he did god, dressed up in soft blue sweater and comfy looking sweatpants that were slung low on his hips. There was something distinctly domestic about him as he stood in the kitchen, cutting vegetables and humming an old song. His apron said 'kiss the cook' in bold red letters, bows accompanying the strings that were tied behind his back making him look ridiculous. 

He was absolutely and utterly beautiful. 

Yuuri snorts at the sight. It's ridiculous, but Viktor seems to love it. He had bought Viktor the apron as a joke, indulging in his husbands sense of humor but it had quickly established itself in their kitchen. 

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to kiss me, darling?" Viktor asked without even turning around. 

"Just because your apron tells me to kiss you, doesn't mean I have to." Yuuri chuckles. He wraps his arms around his husband, pressing his check against his back. 

"Doesn't mean I can't kiss you." Viktor laughs, his shoulders shaking as he turns off the stove and turns around in Yuuri's arms. He kisses the top of his head. 

Yuuri closes his eyes and luxuriated in the arms of his dear husband. Viktor smelled like soap and mint and lime. He nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the scent of home. 

"Did you miss me?" He asked. 

Viktor hummed, resting his chin on his head. "Obviously." 

"I found a bookstore that you might like," Yuuri mentioned, nestling himself further into Viktor. The silence of the cabin was disrupted by the sound of the leaky faucet and Viktor's heartbeat pressed his ear. "It's in Brooklyn though."

He can here Viktor frowning. "Ugh." 

"What did Brooklyn do to you, love?" Yuuri looked up. “Is it because of that incident with JJ in the 40’s? He apologized, didn’t he?” 

"What didn't Brooklyn do to me?" He replied. 

"That's not an answer." 

"The whole of Brooklyn couldn't stop me on my way to a bookstore. Do you want to go tomorrow?” He asks him, rewarding Yuuri with another short kiss as he ignores his previous question. "We can visit that bar you liked last time. It’s been some time since I’ve taken you dancing.” 

"Yes." Yuuri admits. He smiles, looking up at Viktor. "I can't believe I'm saying this but i feel like we’ve gotten a bit lazy on our vacation.” 

“A long over due vacation, you mean.” Viktor corrected. “Gets, knows how much we need one. Yuri and Otabek can handle the Underworld for a few months without us.” 

Well, Yuuri has no doubt about that. “You know what I mean.” 

"Well, it's not like we've been lazing around all of the time," Viktor says, his hands dipping below his waist. He cups his ass, squeezing gently, "We've done a lot in the past few days, don't you say?" 

Viktor swoops down to kiss him, effectively stealing Yuuri's breath away. 

"Have we, now?” He smirked, pulling away despite Viktor’s adorable whining. Yuuri fought to keep his breath even. “Based on the way your pressed against my hip, I’d say you missed me a little too much.” 

"Can you blame me? I wouldn't mind having you near the fireplace again," He chuckled, kissing Yuuri's reddened ear and down the pale column of his throat. Damn him and his persuasive lips, Yuuri thought. “Perhaps you can ride me this time, you would look magnificent in the firelight as you screamed my name.”

"Shameless." Yuuri blushed, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He tries not to imagine the image it but fails, Viktor hands were all to eager to get him naked and he was growing weary of being in his clothes for too long. "But I'm not entirely unopposed." 

"Really? I haven't noticed." The elder god shrugs, unfazed by his flustered husband or his thoughts that go straight to the gutter. "It's not like it isn't true. Don't blame me, dear one. My husband is absolutely beautiful. I'm just indulging myself." 

Yuuri scoffs, swaying in the kitchen with his husband and their glamoured dog. 

“I indulge you too much and you know that,” Yuuri said, failing to reprimand his husband when pulls his sweater over his taking, taking his glasses with them and tossing them onto the counter top. 

Viktor pulls him closer by his hips and purred into his ear, "I think you should indulge me more." 

"That can be arranged." Yuuri giggls and kisses his husband again, his fingers sinking into his silver hair and pulling just enough. He stands on his toes and whispered into his husbands ear, "That spot in front of the fireplace looks a little cold. Mind warming it up with me, darling?"

It wasn’t unusual to see Viktor in complete awe of Yuuri but six thousand years later and the effect hasn’t completely worn off just yet. 

Yuuri winked. 

“After I’m done with you and your done with me,” Viktor said, pulling Yuuri to the living room where the ridiculously large fireplace was. “We’re going to pack our bags and then I’m going to take you dancing.” 

“Vitya, my love.” Yuuri pulled him in for a bruising kiss, tossing the awful apron somewhere where it would be forgotten for a good majority of the night. “I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please don’t hesitate to leave a comment or a kudos! As always, thank you for reading! I hope to post more soon!


End file.
